


beneath your fire

by MapleAppleBittle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleAppleBittle/pseuds/MapleAppleBittle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve been flirting all night, ever since that first encounter, but Clarke wants to believe this would have happened anyways, drunk or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beneath your fire

It starts at the Unity Day party, their second on the ground. The unofficial Unity Day party, anyways. Clarke has a feeling the adults wouldn’t approve of the moonshine or the ridiculous games they play once they’ve had enough to drink. Which is why they’re doing this off camp grounds, to reduce their chances of getting caught.

Clarke wasn’t planning on drinking, not at first. Even though the adults are in charge now, she can’t help but feel responsible for these kids (most of them aren’t kids anymore, but she can’t help thinking of them that way). And the responsible thing to do is to not drink, to keep an eye out and make sure nobody gets alcohol poisoning or seriously injured.

But then she sees Finn and one of the girls that came down on the Ark. She’s over him, she really is, but she can’t help feeling a little pang of something, loneliness perhaps. Which she knows is ridiculous...she has tons of friends, people who respect her, who admire her. But besides her mom, there’s nobody here who loves her, and that burden is just a little too heavy to bear tonight.

So Clarke drinks, tells herself she’s only going to have one. But she knows that’s a lie, knows that now that she’s had one, the others won’t let her stop until she’s at least as hammered as the rest of them, if not more.

By the time she sees Bellamy, she’s got a pleasant buzz, knows he’s getting their too by the grin he’s wearing when he sees her too, the grin he usually only reserves for Octavia.

“Hey, Princess.” He even sounds happy, and Clarke knows she’s never heard this before. She knows he’s come somewhat close- has heard it before, when they saw each other again at the Ark camp, but where there’s usually apprehension, tonight there is none. “You actually letting lose tonight?” He teases and she laughs.

“You’re one to talk.” She teases back, and wonders when they got to the point where they could tease each other. “”I don’t think I’ve seen you smile once the entire time I’ve known you.” This makes him laugh, and she smiles wider, if that’s even possible.

“Touché.” His eyes sparkle, and Clarke can feel herself blush, wonders if it’s more than just the alcohol speaking, if it’s something else. He’s always had a way of getting under her skin, of sticking himself where he doesn’t belong, and she can only think that this has been a long time coming. “Come on. Let’s go.” He gestures to where there friends are sitting by the fire, laughing and having a good time, and Clarke can’t help but agree.

* * *

The real trouble begins an hour later, after the fire is put out and most of their friends have gone to bed. Clarke isn’t anywhere near tired yet, and more than a little drunk. She thinks Bellamy is the same, he can’t seem to stop talking. He isn’t a quiet person, not by any means, but when he’s drunk, he opens up more. She likes it.

Clarke knows they can’t go back to camp like this- he’s being too loud, she isn’t exactly being the quietest person right now. But she surprises even herself (her very, very drunk self) when the next words come out of her mouth.

“You know,you’re actually pretty attractive when you let yourself go.” Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up at her words, but she doesn’t want to take it back, even though the rational part of her brain (that’s getting quieter the more she drinks) is saying this isn’t a good idea.

“I didn’t know you wanted me, Princess.” Bellamy smirks. She flushes, but it doesn’t make her want to run away- just the opposite, in fact.

“Maybe I do.” She breathes, stepping closer. They’ve been flirting all night, ever since that first encounter, but Clarke wants to believe this would have happened anyways, drunk or not. He’s looking at her with an intensity that makes her insides turn, heat running through her veins. He’s always had this affect on her, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

She kisses him then. His arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. She tangles one hand in his hair as the other wraps around his neck. He smells like dirt and sweat, she notices as he deepens the kiss, but there’s something so uniquely Bellamy about his scent that she can’t help but not be repulsed by it. She thinks it makes her want him more.

Clarke has to force herself to pull away, to breathe. Her heart is racing, and she’s almost certain her face is an unnatural shade of red. But looking into his eyes- so dark, intense, she can’t bring herself to care. This look is for her and it makes her shiver. Nobody’s ever looked at her that way before. Nobody but him.

And she realizes, he’s been looking at her like this for so long, so long and she hasn’t even noticed.

Clarke has never been alone, and never will be again.

 


End file.
